


Regalos de Alcantarilla

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Había visto de todo en el mundo o mejor dicho, debajo del mundo.¿Mitos? Los escucho todos   ¿Cocodrilos en las cloacas?... que le vieran, era el rey.   ¿Pero llantos en sus túneles?... para todo había una primera vez.





	Regalos de Alcantarilla

Había visto de todo en el mundo o mejor dicho, debajo del mundo.  
En una ocasión, se topó con una lata de cola sellada y de edición ilimitada, la porquería esa sabia tan dulce que no pudo terminar de tomarla. En otra, tacones… ¿Quién metía tacones por el drenaje? Cuando les echó un vistazo más cercano y noto la sangre en ellos, bueno, ya sabía porque tenían que ser eliminados de la escena del crimen. Quizá en menor medida se había hecho de fotografías e incluso de autógrafos, y hojas de libros… de cascos, tubos, botes de silicona y la más divertida fue cuando una copa de silicona le cayó en la cabeza a uno de sus hombres, alguien allá arriba andaría con las tetas al aire.  
Si, había muchas cosas en el drenaje, en el bajo mundo, en las alcantarillas que solían llenarse con basura y con lo que no querían los de arriba, ellos marginados eran una prueba. Una de muchas.  
¿Mitos? Los escucho todos y si, más de un pez amarillo flotaba en las sucias aguas y el cadáver de varios ratones de pecera se les unían. Efectivamente vio cadáveres, la mayoría de policías y otros de ciudadanos, si eras corrupto o vicioso, tarde que temprano caerías literalmente por la pendiente de un tubo de excremento. En serio, alguna vez vio por la esquina de su reino a varios drogadictos bajar para usar sus aguas como diluyentes para sus porquerías. De seguro que murieron por una infección antes que de sobredosis.  
No mentía, no desde que le lijaron las escamas.  
¿Cocodrilos en las cloacas? … que le vieran, era el rey.  
Él no era un mito.  
Pero de alguna manera, era incomprensible e iba más allá de lo razonable, de lo imaginado… del mito e incluso de lo sucio: Hoy habían conseguido hacer ver todo lo que sabía del bajo mundo y sus cloacas como calderilla, como cuentos para matar el tiempo y atrapar la siesta de la tarde: Hoy los de arriba habían cruzado la línea.  
Estaba buscando algo útil como siempre. Quizá unas armas habían llegado. La semana pasada hasta le llegaron con municiones. Algo bueno para vender. Hoy esperaba fuera mejor… por lo menos la sorpresa si lo fue.  
Estaba llorando, colgado de una mojada manta que estaba agarrada de una varilla oxidada que sobresalía de entre el túnel en el que las cañerías convergían y desembocaban los residuos para llevarlos por otros cuatro kilómetros a un rio que pasaba por el medio de la ciudad.   
Suspendido, con frio, en medio de las múltiples descargas de mierda y basura, un bebé, BEBÉ, movía sus manitas para intentar poner su cabeza derecha… parada, lo que fuera o como se dijera, el punto es que el mocoso estaba intentando que la cascada de agua no le golpeara directo al cuello y le ahogara.  
Unos treinta segundos si se quedó estúpidamente quieto, como si respirar fuera mala idea. Como si al moverse hiciera realidad a ese bodoque que seguía chillando. Menos mal que su arranque se fue rápido o el criajo ese se hubiese terminado de ahogar. Le saco la apestosa manta y lo zangoloteo un poco, apenas recordando cómo era que se sostenía uno de esos mini humanos. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de coger a uno cuando vivía allá arriba, con su tía. Demasiado ocupado en su "defecto” para andar viendo nimiedades. De todas formas, no iba a tener niños, nadie querría tener algo que ver con él y sus escamas.  
El rostro sucio del enano le intento sonreír de inmediato para evitar que lo dejara en las frías aguas de nuevo, pero le fallo un poco, estaba azul y temblaba demasiado pero insistía en caerle bien para preservarse un rato.   
Croc tenía entendido que eso se llamaba sonrisa social, un reflejo innato y necesario para los bebés que eran tan indefensos. Si no podrían generar la empatía suficiente en sus versiones adultas entonces estarían condenados a ser abandonados y ciertamente, un bebé recién nacido no podía alimentarse solo o mantenerse caliente y moriría a los pocos días. Volvió a inspeccionar al mocoso, pese al olor, todo parecía estar en orden: tenía dos preciosos ojos (que aún no habría), una pelusilla roja en la cabeza y lanugo por toda la cara (lo que lo hacía ver perturbadoramente rojo zanahoria con moho) dos piernas y dos brazos, regordetes, si, lo normal… el niño era normal, no veía por qué descartarlo, era feo pero ¿Qué bebé no lo es? Así se nacía… ya luego uno se componía o en su particular caso: mutaba, pero el bebé no parecía un metahumano para ser arrojado a la tubería.  
El enano se echó el dedo a la boca y Croc, de inmediato, se lo quito con algo de fuerza. 

-Aguanta – Ordeno – Te llevaras excremento a la boca – Y no pudo evitar verlo, allí, tendido de espaldas sobre su enorme mano verde y escamosa. Pequeño y lloroso, intentando volver a sonreír con desesperación en medio de lo que no entendía pero que su instinto le obligaba a hacer. Casi como si supiera que Croc era su única esperanza – No asesino mocosos.

Y lo refugio en su antebrazo, protegiéndolo con el otro enorme brazo para guardarle algo de calor. El niño se durmió de inmediato y le dejo hacer el recorrido a casa en paz. Aunque el olor era nauseabundo, Croc había olido peores, vivir en un basurero tenía sus costes.  
Aún no comprendía como es que salió por mercancía y termino con un niño. Lo tumbo en su cama, un colchón viejo al que se le salían los resortes por los costados y se veía amarillento y manchado por dudosas sustancias de las que mejor ni imaginar al menos ahora podría decir que unas serian de agua de alcantarilla (mierda, orines, peróxido, detergente, ácidos, caldos y sangre) todo un coctel.  
Rebusco en su desbaratado estante con cajones una toalla pequeña y cuando dio con ella, supo que no era suficiente.

-¡Tú! – Señalo a una de las chicas que llego a su reino por asesinato y drogas. La niña era linda e inofensiva, sólo que se cansó de ser el saco de boxeo del vividor que escogió de pareja. Una cosa normal. Dicha morena salto en su lugar y se apresuró hasta el enorme cocodrilo de dos metros y algo más que le tendía unas cubetas - Quiero agua limpia y caliente. Para baño. Consígueme jabón y mándame alguien que lacte.

-Puedo traer ropa también – Sugirió con premura, intentando ver por los costados sin conseguirlo. Croc era muy grueso. – Un chupón y algo de medicina – Más de dos neuronas la chica si tenía, se dijo Croc. Hasta podría ser una buena madre – No lo piense, mi señor – Le contesto sabiendo lo que rondaba por su mentecilla – No doy ni a palos.

-Tráeme al médico.

Fuera porque no se escondió cuando llego a su hogar con un bebé en brazos o porque en serio, el chiquillo hacia mucho ruido, para la media tarde, todos sabían que había recogido a un bebé en las alcantarillas y todos estaban indignados.   
Se tenía que ser sínicos.  
Con mejor humor, Croc se dedicó a bañar al enano.  
La cosita era tan diminuta que técnicamente lo sumergió en una cubeta con agua más caliente que tibia (De echo había experimentado primero con el talón del niño. Metió el piecito en la primera cubeta y de inmediato la extremidad se encogió y el nene pego un berrido que dejo en claro que el agua estaba muy caliente) lo hizo varias veces antes de frotar la piel con el jabón más suave que pudieron darle.

-Esta agua está mejor ¿eh? – Croc no se daba cuenta que estaba hablando con el pequeño. De hecho hubiera seguido así de no ser por el doctor entrando en sus dominios. 

-No creo que lo entienda.

Júpiter Johannes había sido un buen medico en ciudad Gótica. Claro, hasta que un pleito familiar exploto y los primos se dedicaran a hundirlo con la verdad. Júpiter era adicto a la morfina y otras sustancias más fuertes pero menos peligrosas y no así bajamente adictivas, y de hecho, ejerció medicina en los bajos mundos antes de siquiera obtener la licencia… y claro, machaco varias veces a su bonita esposa. Cuando esos datos fueron revelados, ya nadie confiaba en Júpiter Johannes y fue despedido del hospital, su consultorio cerro, le quitaron la cedula, su mujer e hijos tuvieron el coraje de abandonarlo y se dedicó al vicio… irónicamente, los seis Johannes, cuando pensaron que su viejo primo estaba acabado, lo arrojaron a la alcantarilla con la esperanza de que se ahogara pero en vez de eso, Croc lo había encontrado (Golpeado, drogado y perdido) y al menos, hoy en día, se podía decir que Júpiter no golpeaba a las mujeres que se le acercaban.  
Eso y que era leal a Croc.

-Revísalo – Ordeno. Su larga cola ondeo un poco para encontrar un sitio mejor para sentarse.

Croc le pasó al enano completamente desnudo y aun chorreando agua, le señalo la toalla con la que debía cubrirlo y Júpiter hizo lo suyo. Le paso la uña por el medio del pie para que se abrieran en abanico. Reviso el reflejo de marcha, Croc lanzo una carcajada cuando lo vio moviendo sus piernas regordetas en el aire, simulando caminar.  
El pequeño estornudo que soltó parecía el de un ratón y cuando el frio fue demasiado, el pequeño se hizo encima. Algo normal. Júpiter recordaba que sus hijas se orinaban cuando les cambiaba el pañal y se tardaba mucho. Cosa de bebés.  
Tras otro baño rápido y esta vez ponerle el pañal de tela a tiempo con una camisita que alguien le había traído, Júpiter sonrío con sorna.

-Croc, mi rey, quiero que usted haga esto – Júpiter tendió al bebé tan largo era sobre la cama y agarro las manos del lagarto, no sin disfrutar el nerviosismo en el metahumano. Croc detestaba el contacto humano, porque jamás tuvo uno bueno siendo un cocodrilo – Use sus índices, sólo los índices – Dijo para que el bebé afianzara su agarre en esas enormes falanges. Croc procuro que su garra, su muy afilada garra no estuviera al alcance de la suave piel. Esa cosa rosada era muy sensible, muy frágil… no como su áspera dermis – Ahora levántelo.

-Su nuca – Se negó en rotundo – Agárrale la nuca.

-Estará bien – Aseguro – Ya lo viste. – Dijo pasando a tutearlo, cosa que sólo pasaba cuando Croc le desesperaba - Es fuerte.

Croc hizo lo que le pidió y alzo al habanero. La cosita, sin abrir los ojos, frunció el ceño y apretó con más ganas, no lo soltó… Croc seguía alzando y él seguía aferrado. En ese instante Croc vio la fuerza que se debía de tener para haber soportado estar tanto tiempo en las congeladas aguas y el deseo de vivir, uno que no distaba del suyo propio. Él también deseaba vivir, por eso estaba en su reino.  
El habanero se afianzo y sostuvo, segundos, minutos… Croc fue el primero en cansarse.

-Aparte de la obvia desnutrición, la hipotermia ligera… que ahora causara temperatura a la que hay que controlar, del agua contaminada que ingirió y los golpes – Croc bufo – Oh sí, me temo que no sólo tiene morados por su ajetreado viaje de arriba para acá - ¡Genial! no sólo era abandonado sino también abusado. – Y tampoco las vacunas, diría que sobrevivirá si me consigues todo lo que hay en esta lista – Le paso un papel con la indescifrable letra que todo medico se carga – O lo regresas para ponerlo en una casa de acogida.

-¿Y quién me asegura que no fue el orfanato el que jalo del agua en primer lugar?

-Ellos no lo harían – Croc hubiesen levantado una ceja de tener – Hubiesen vendido al niño. Es bonito. Muchos padres quisieran adoptar a esta cosita – Alago – Pelirrojo y ojiazul, un bombón. Se venden a buen precio.

-¿Y te quejas de lo que te hicieron tus primos?

-¡Hey! – Contrataco – Yo nunca vendí mocosos… sólo sus órganos – Croc no dijo más nada – Un corazón se paga bien, unos riñones no son de despreciar. Las corneas están al dos por uno y abundan. Los cultivos no son raros.

-Tus primos hicieron bien en sacarte de Gótica – Croc no lo juzgaba pero con tipos como Júpiter uno no podía estar a salvo.

-A Mía le dio un ataque de escrúpulos y a Sebastián uno de moral. A la mitad de la noche el mafioso los apoyaba y el asesino en serie vio un contrincante menos – Croc agito las manos, pidiéndolo detener su relato. Él no quería saber nada de los Johannes. Ya tenía suficiente de asesinos y pandilleros, no toda su gente era así pero entre los marginados, era imposible no topárselos – En fin, Croc… ¿Qué vas a hacer con el niño?

-Regresarlo: no.

-Mira a tu alrededor – Pidió – Estamos en una alcantarilla. No hay vacunas, medicinas, comida apta, ropa, sol, aire… crecerá enfermo. Míranos – Demandó – Míranos, Croc.

Los veía. Lo hacía. Júpiter aun usaba una bata, suponía que se aferraba a lo único bueno que tuvo, lo único bueno que fue… independientemente de si fue el cabrón más grande de Gotica que cobraba para que alguien viera los colores o lo pútrido del mundo, según la percepción. Veía en sus marginados que en su mayoría no podían funcionar porque eran retardados (por adicciones o porque enserio, eran coeficiente mente idiotas) o estaban enfermos… o habían perdido la esperanza en una sociedad que se hundía así misma en sus prejuicios y morales dobles.  
O eran como él… metahumanos.  
¿Estaba sentenciando al pequeño al decidir dejárselo?  
¿Qué lo hacía a él adecuado? Porque bueno no era.  
Robaba cuando podía. Asesinaba si se presentaba la ocasión. No pagaba impuestos. Se acostaba cuando se le daba la gana y se levantaba con la misma idea. No comía verduras y no tenía un trabajo. No vivía en una bonita casa con un enorme jardín y un perro esperándolo junto con una mujer. No usaba ropa. Tampoco termino la escuela. Abandono a la única pariente que tenía… además había sido un hombre negro, no que tuviera que ver pero vamos, que ahora ser negro parecía ser sinónimo de malo. Sólo le faltaba ser homosexual para ser la definición de no bueno.  
No tenía experiencia con niños, más allá de verlos en sus esquinas y en sus barrios, lavando coches y trayendo a casa sus monedas para que les diera algo de comer. Otros mocosos le pedían trabajo y les daba lo que podía, los hacia ladrones.

-No puede crecer aquí – Dijo Júpiter.

-Vete.

Júpiter no siguió insistiendo, Croc no tenía un buen humor cuando a su cerebro le daba por pensar.  
Croc no tuvo tiempo para pensar nada, la tripa del habanero enano sonó, alta y clara, reclamándole atención. Los grandes lagrimones se escurrían por esa carita ya limpia, atreviéndose a llorar por algo de comida, a riesgo de volver a sentir esos desagradables dolores que aparecían de repente. 

-Lo primero – Busco la botella de leche y no estaba preparada. Nadie en su zona estaba amamantando y no tenía forma de calentar esa fórmula porque precisamente la ciudad estaba sufriendo de un corte de energía a saber porque estúpida razón en esta ocasión. Ojala los trabajadores dejaran sus marchas... si ellos no trabajaban no había forma de robar la electricidad - ¡Diablos! – Tiro la poca leche que había quedado de la primera toma al tambalearse de más y el enano no se conformaría con el chupón de miel. – Y no puedes lamerla del suelo.

Golpeándose la cabeza, tomo al niño y se lo amarro con un pedazo de tela sobre el pecho. Le aseguro con doble nudo y a cuatro patas, algo que no hacía desde hacía años, se deslizo por los suelos y las curvas, trepando como vil lagartija las escaleras que le llevaron a la superficie. Boto la tapa del túnel y salió en uno de los callejones que frecuentaba por ser un nido de escoria.  
Se movió por las sombras y olfateo el aire. La ventaja de ser un metahumano reptil era su fino olfato que podía discernir entre olores a varios kilómetros a la redonda y aunque sólo lo percibiera una vez en la vida y de paso, recordaba el olor de la progesterona porque en una ocasión había secuestrado a una embarazada (No había sido una cosa planeada, sólo paso. Como cuando asaltabas un banco y la alarma sonaba y los policías llegaban con sus brillantes placas y relucientes armas y luego, para escapar, agarrabas al escudo más cercano. Si algo así) que pataleo y berreo pero que ahora le servía de referencia.   
Mira como era la cosa, los maestros si tenían razón, todo si sirve en la vida.  
Se mezcló entre las sombras y se movió por donde no circulaba la gente saliendo de sus trabajos. No quería que saltaran asustados nada más verlos. El rastro le condujo hasta una de las esquinas en el callejón del crimen, detrás de un contenedor de basura que se movía mucho como para tratarse de ratas buscando algo de comida.  
Se alzó al lado y sus amarillos ojos saltaron de sus cuencas. Literalmente sintió un frio de pies a cabeza.  
¿Por el sujeto que compraba sexo?  
No, eso no… de hecho como que veía innecesario pagar por eso, es decir, uno podía seducir o someter. Pasaba todo el tiempo. ¿Para qué comprar lo que se puede obtener gratis? Como fuese, no era eso… sino que la persona que desprendía ese olor a leche materna y que le estaba dando una felación a un desagradable sujeto de impecables zapatos pero pésimos modales por la manera en la que le sujetaba del cabello, resultaba ser un HOMBRE.

-¡Hey! – Se quejó el sujeto cuando Croc levanto por las axilas al chiquillo, no tan chiquillo… ¿unos diecisiete?.. ¿Dieciocho? ¡Que esos detalles no importaban! y lo ponía en otro sitio en lo que despachaba a esa escoria de lindos zapatos y gomina en el cabello – Espera tu turno.

Killer Croc se cuadro y gruño, seguro de que sus ojos resplandecieron como los del animal que era y al que no deseaban fuera lo último que vieran. El hombre lo capto, porque se fue sin pagar y sin subirse los pantalones. Gritando por primera vez sobre monstruos y policías.

-¿¡Que se supone que haces!? – Se quejó el prostituto, escupiendo al suelo y haciendo gárgaras con el agua de una botella que había sacado de quien sabe que parte. Al parecer ese era su callejón porque hasta un cartón extendido tenia para las ocasiones – Si quieres algo te esperas como todos – Señalo a lo lejos. A una muy disimulada fila que era rápidamente disminuida cuando llegaban las chicas que buscaban. Croc azoto el suelo con su cola y el joven chillo, perdiendo el mal humor y el valor. Tener al rey del bajo mundo no era bueno para el negocio y el cocodrilo no parecía querer irse pronto – Juro que no era mi intensión – Croc no entendía de que iban los temblores dramáticos – Él quería algo que yo no y me defendí. Sabía que era uno de sus hombres pero…

Un momento, él no tenía hombres. Siempre trabajaba solo. Era la regla de su vida. Tenía un reinado, sí, pero ninguno de esos bastardos desagradecidos y desvalidos le decían amo y señor porque les diera un lugar en su inexistente mafia.   
Por eso detestaba los rumores.  
Le llamaban Rey por otra razón.  
Pero antes de que pudiera explicarle, el habanero chillo, removiéndose por aire y hambre. Croc recordó el porque estaba allí, en un lugar que odiaba.

-Si lo mataste, le cobraste de más, le vendiste con la policía… no es mi asunto. No me importa – Le tranquilizo – De echo – Le agarro de la suave mano y lo levanto en vilo, con menos tacto que hacía rato – Esto – Señalo al bebé – Ocupa alimentarse y tú- El joven trago duro - Das leche. ¿Tengo que explicarme?.

El muchacho negó con rapidez y Croc, con algo de sensatez o pudor, arrastro al prostituto a sus dominios. No estaba cómodo con estar tan expuesto. Si iba a alimentar a su mocoso, mejor hacerlo en casa. Al menos nadie le atacaría.

-Es lindo – Dijo cuándo no soporto más el silencio. El ruido de las alcantarillas era desquiciante y el de la música al fondo no ayudaba. Conocía de los rumores pero quien iba a creer que enserio existía una ciudad debajo de Gótica liderada en serio por un cocodrilo metahumano. – No se parece a ti. Supongo que salió a la madre – Croc suspiro – Bien, mala elección de conversación. ¿Cómo se llama esta lindura? – Croc volvió a guardar silencio… no había deliberado en un nombre… al principio porque no pensó en conservar al Habanero y ciertamente Habanero no era un nombre con el que se pudiera crecer. Pero es que con tantas cosas, realmente no caviló en ninguno - ¿Tampoco? Me llamo Casiopea.

-No tu nombre de puta.

-Al menos logré que dijeras algo – Croc cayo en cuenta. El mocoso tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no podía con ella. – Soy Conner – Dijo y se acomodó mejor al enano que seguía chupando con ganas su pezón.

Croc no se guardó su curiosidad. Ya era extraño ver a un hombre amamantando pero no era cualquier crio el que chupaba esa morena teta, era su hijo y tenía que saber que era lo que pasaba para que su pequeño anduviera tan feliz, gorgoteando entre trago y trago, apenas dándose un descanso para respirar y volver a la carga. Notaba que debes en cuando metía las encías por la cara que Conner hacia o los leves brincos que replegaba con quejidos y sonrisas reventadas.

-¿Cómo es qué…? – No pudo concluirlo… ¿Se usaba la misma palabra? ¿No estaba dudando de la hombría del prostituto? ¿Le estaría ofendiendo como él se ofendía cuando su tía no aceptaba su naturaleza?

-Tranquilo, hombre, soy un tío como tú – Croc la veía difícil, él no soltaba leche y ni era humano para empezar – Tú has de soltar huevos por allí. ¿Este enano salió de uno? – Si Croc tuviera la capacidad de sonrojarse en este momento lo estaría – Broma. No es muy común. Tenía una esposa… una hija. Megan estaba contenta porque podíamos turnarnos con Kara – Tan jóvenes y ya con hijos. Croc no entendía eso de complicarse la vida. Veía a parejas muy jóvenes todo el tiempo y en raras ocasiones llegaban lejos. – La hubieras conocido, Rey de los túneles, ella estaba contenta. Cuando nos enteramos, fue durante el embarazo. Al besarnos, al tener sexo, mi propio cuerpo comenzó a producir la misma cantidad de hormonas que tenía ella – Croc mejor siguió viendo a su pequeño alimentarse, no había forma de que no se le quedase viendo a Conner groseramente fijo – y con la estimulación adecuada – Se sonrojo y Croc supo exactamente a cual se refería – La leche manó. Tiene casi las mismas propiedades proteínicas que la leche materna pero para mantener su nivel alimenticio debo de ingerir proteínas y vitaminas adecuadas. Tener una alimentación sana y obviamente, no meterme nada en el cuerpo.

-Dijiste que tenías – Conner asintió con menos ganas y Croc respeto eso. Si no quería hablar de sus pérdidas él no lo obligaría – ¿No deberías haber dejado de lactar?

-Algunas personas lo encuentran repulsivo – Alzo los hombros – pero otros tienen fetiche por ello y pagan bien – Croc estuvo por quitarle a su hijo ¿Cuántas bocas habían pasado por esos pezones? – Tranquilo, todos estaban limpios. Gerard no nos manda clientes peligrosos. Cuida de sus inversiones y no llevo tanto en el negocio, apenas inicie hace unos meses.

Croc tenía que admitir que no podía ponerse delicado.  
Júpiter entro como un torbellino y se detuvo al verlos…

-¡Ahora esto! – Se quejó – Primero un bebé, ahora un trasgénero ¿Qué será mañana, Croc? – Y se fue pitando de allí.

-¿Tu amante? – Pregunto Conner despegándose por fin al enano glotón que comió hasta saciarse.

-Recogí a ese niño hoy. Lo botaron al caño – Conner hizo un gesto de dolor y abrazo al pequeño con más fuerza. Él acababa de perder a Megan y Kara. No entendía cómo es que alguien se desasía de un hijo de esa manera cuando Megan peleo hasta la última gota de vida porque no se llevaran a Kara – Necesito que lo alimentes. No hay nadie más. Te pagaré por ello. – Y es que no perdería a la única fuente de alimento que tenía.

-¿Por qué te lo vas a dejar? – Cuestiono con desconfianza – Es mejor llevarlo arriba. Alguien ya se hará cargo.

-Es mi hijo – Declaro con mala talante. Llevándoselo a su hombro, poniéndolo de panza para golpearle la espalda - ¿Si es así? - Le pidió a Conner un poco de orientación. El otro mejor acomodo al enano y le enseño como sacarle los gases a Croc – Yo cuido de los míos. A él lo dejaron aquí, en mi reino. Y yo lo encontré. No voy a soltarlo. No porque yo sea bueno para él o sepa en qué me estoy metiendo sino porque yo lo quiero.

-¿Tan solo estas? - Pregunto con nada de tacto. Aun no convencido – ¿Quieres que un niño te devuelva la vida? ¿Qué tan triste criatura tienes que ser? – Killer Croc le rugió entonces, abriendo sus mandíbulas dentadas y casi mordiéndole la cara, gruñendo lo que no podía hacer con el mundo, lo que no tenía oportunidad de decir porque lo primero que veían eran sus escamas y luego, nada.

Roy lloro un poco pero se calmó de inmediato, apenas Croc volvió a acunarlo y mecerlo. Era como si supiese que esa enorme criatura estuviera a sus deseos, inclinado a protegerle.

-Yo no soy la pobre criatura aquí– Zanjo, acariciándole la cabecita a su pequeño. Dándole toquecitos a su naricita – La desafortunada criatura es quien lo abandono, quien le golpeo y le dejo morir de frio y hambre. A él que no podía defenderse. Pobre alma la que agrede al inocente ¿Qué atormentada debe estar? – Bufo – Se desquito o pretendió salvarlo de algo peor, con la cobardía que no permite acabar con la vida, ser un salvador como se bebe, con su carga y dolor. ¿Sabes, Conner? A mí no me tiembla la mano, si yo hubiese sido la ahogada entidad que se deshiciera de él, le hubiera roto el cuello… no lo dejaría para que agonizara o las ratas se lo comieran.- Conner cerro los escasos centímetros que lo dejaban fuera del alcance de esos colmillos y siguió viéndolo a los ojos, sabiendo que no mentía. Que no existía forma de fingir el dolor – Yo no soy la pobre criatura, Conner. Estoy solo, sí. Pero todos lo estamos.

Conner le vio entonces, caminando en círculos y palmeando la diminuta espaldita. Dedicándose enteramente al enano, viéndolo con adoración.

-No soy una desafortunada criatura – Y Conner supo que no era a él a quien le decía, no a quien veía: Killer Croc estaba enfrentándose al fantasma que siempre le condeno a los infiernos de la soledad y la marginación. Al autoexilio que no le dejaba respirar. – Tengo la fuerza para hacer lo que se debe de hacer. Tengo la conciencia para sufrir por mis actos y la decencia de disfrutarlos. Tengo la fé para afrontar lo que no puedo cambiar y con ello, la sensatez de no morir por eso – En esa última Conner no estaba muy seguro – No soy una desafortunada y pobre criatura – Croc no fue consciente de que las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas y terminaban en la carita risueña que le levantaba las manitas para limpiar lo poco que podía – Yo soy Killer Croc, el rey de los túneles y el padre de este habanero tan mono.

Los monstruos no lloraban.  
Las pobres criaturas, como dijo Croc, ahora parecían ser Kara, Megan y él mismo. Conner supo que no era nadie. Que más le valía quedarse callado y estar al lado de Croc, porque efectivamente, el rey de los túneles no era la bestia sin razón, ni una criatura atormentada sólo era un metahumano que no podía hacerse un espacio en el mundo.

-Entonces, deberá tener un nombre – Apunto Conner y Killer asintió – No podemos llamarle lindura o habanero – Conner paso meses pensando en el nombre de su hija… no podía imaginar lo feliz que estaba Croc con hacer lo mismo. Después de todo, el nombre era lo único que pertenecía a los padres, el hijo, sólo era una ilusión.

A lo mejor Croc se desidia por uno en algunos días.

-Se llamara Roy.

Bueno, no fueron tantos días.

-Roy – Repitió Croc y Roy eructo – Si, le gusta.


End file.
